Zehn Glücksfälle im Leben Felix Gaetas
by BSG-Trovia
Summary: Nach einem langen Jahr voller Enttäuschungen geht es im Leben Felix Gaetas endlich bergauf. Übersetzung. Spoiler rauf bis 4x10: "Zur Erde / Revelations". Gaeta/Hoshi, Erwähnungen von Gaeta/Baltar.


„Zehn Glücksfälle im Leben Felix Gaetas" ist eine Übersetzung der Fanfic „Ten Good Things Happen To Felix Gaeta" von lls-mutant; ihr findet den Link zum Original in meinem Profil. Lls hat unter anderem eine wundervolle, lange Fanfic über Gaeta, Baltar und Tom Zareks Erlebnisse auf New Caprica geschrieben, auf die sie sich in „Zehn Glücksfälle" ein wenig bezieht, also nicht wundern. Wenn ihr gut genug Englisch könnt, lege ich euch all ihre Fanfics wärmstens ans Herz. Sie ist einer der vielen exzellenten Schreiberlinge des englischsprachigen Gaeta-Fandoms.

Kleine inhaltliche Änderungen sind mit der Autorin abgesprochen.

Ich habe mit allen Autorinnen, deren Geschichten ich übersetze, via Livejournal Kontakt; wenn ihr ein Review schreibt (was uns natürlich sehr freuen würde), dann kommt es auch daheim an. :-)

* * *

**Zehn Glücksfälle im Leben Felix Gaetas**

* * *

**1. Eine Umarmung**

„Du kannst es dir jederzeit anders überlegen", wiederholt Helo.

„Mir macht's wirklich nichts aus", versichert ihm Felix. Schon wahr, Babysitten ist normalerweise keine seiner Lieblingsbeschäftigungen, aber nichts ist mehr normal, und Heras Gesellschaft ist ihm lieber als die der meisten anderen Leute. Hera versucht wenigstens nicht so zu tun, als ob sie ihn nicht anstarrt. „Außerdem ist es nett, wenn man gebraucht wird", fügt er bitter hinzu.

Helo öffnet den Mund zum Widerspruch, schließt ihn dann jedoch resigniert. „Na schön", sagt er stattdessen zweifelnd. „Wir sind bald wieder da."

„Danke dir, Gaeta", fügt Sharon hinzu, und er lächelt und macht von seinem Stuhl aus eine scheuchende Geste. Aber als sich die Tür hinter ihnen schließt, starrt er Hera an und fragt sich, was zur Hölle ihn geritten hat. Er hat keine Ahnung von Kindern.

Hera hat sich bereits obligatorisch danach erkundigt, warum er nur ein Bein hat; dass er das andere verloren habe, war ihr Antwort genug. Sie studiert ihn einen Moment lang intensiv, dann wendet sie sich wieder dem Bild zu, das sie gerade ausmalt. Felix stützt das Kinn auf den Handballen und schließt die Augen.

Kaum eine Minute ist vergangen, als ein Buch in seinen Schoß plumpst. Als er die Augen öffnet, identifiziert er eine alte, zerlesene Bedienungsanweisung mit einer Menge Diagramme sowie Hera, die ihre Puppe umklammert. „Vorlesen!" verlangt sie.

„Du willst, dass ich _das_ vorlese?" fragt er ungläubig.

Hera nickt.

Naja, es ist besser als Schmetterlingsprinzessinnen und unsichtbare Feen, also schlägt er den Ordner auf und beginnt zu lesen. Zwischendurch wird er von Hera unterbrochen, die Beschreibungen der Maschinerie zitiert und ihm beweist, dass sie alles schon hundertmal gehört hat. Aber es ist lustig, ihrer kleinen Stimme zuzuhören, wie sie über Laminarströmung und Brennkammern spricht, also geht's weiter.

Hera hat Locken, fast wie seine. Während sie lesen, streicht er ihr durchs Haar, und ihm kommt in den Sinn, dass sie beide halbe Menschen sind. Glücklicherweise springt sein Gehirn an, bevor er es aussprechen kann. Hera findet ihn aber großartig, und als Helo und Sharon zurückkommen, lesen sie immer noch.

„Sie hat dich das ganze Buch lesen lassen, was?" fragt Helo misstrauisch.

„Liest du's noch mal, Daddy?" fragt Hera, gleitet vom Stuhl und hält es Helo hin.

„Das ist mein Stichwort. Bis morgen." Felix greift nach seinen Krücken.

„Sag Felix gute Nacht", weist Sharon Hera an.

„Gute Nacht", sagt Hera, und dann läuft sie mit ausgebreiteten Armen herüber, um ihn zu umarmen. Glücklicherweise sitzt er noch, sonst hätte sie ihn aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht. „Hab einen schönen Schlaf!", wünscht sie ihm strahlend.

Felix erwidert die Umarmung. „Du auch."

* * *

**2. Eine Verabredung**

Wann immer die Galactica im Orbit liegt, fühlt Felix sich nutzlos. Vor allem seit sie die Erde gefunden haben und niemand genau weiß, ob und wie die Reise weitergehen wird. Er sitzt an seiner Konsole, sieht dem Dradisschirm beim Blinken zu und fragt sich, ob es allzu auffällig wäre, wenn er sich ein Spiel auf den Computer lädt.

Hoshi erscheint an seiner Seite. „Haben Sie den Algorithmus für die Wasserdistribution hier?" fragt er förmlich, wie es sich im CIC gehört.

Einen Moment lang fehlen Felix die Worte, denn Hoshi hat eine Hand auf seine Schulter gelegt, und ein warmes, rostiges Gefühl kitzelt in seinem Magen. „Ja", bringt er schließlich heraus und hofft, dass seine Stimme wirklich nicht krächzig klingt. „Ich such ihn gleich raus." Überdeutlich ist er sich seiner Finger bewusst, als sie über die Tastatur tanzen.

So hat er sich seit langem nicht mehr gefühlt, nicht seit diesen frühen, aufregenden Tagen auf New Caprica. Aber Gaius hat ihm das Herz gebrochen - er kann das jetzt zugeben - und selbst, wenn er manchmal Helo nachgesehen hat, hat er es doch nur gemacht, weil Helo sowieso nicht verfügbar war. Hoshi ist nicht sicher, aber gefährlich ist er auch nicht.

Vor Felix erwacht das Programm zum Leben, und er schiebt den Stuhl beiseite, damit Hoshi ihm über die Schulter sehen kann.

Hoshi macht ein paar rasche Notizen auf seinem Klemmbrett. Er scheint Felix nicht anzusehen, aber Felix ist sich ihrer Nähe zueinander trotzdem überdeutlich bewusst. Aber dann schaut er nach unten auf die Überreste seines Beins und sein Magen zieht sich zusammen, denn tja - damit hätte sich das wohl erledigt

Hoshi richtet sich auf. „Hervorragend. Danke."

„Gern geschehen", erwidert Felix.

Aber Hoshi geht nicht. Stattdessen verlagert er unbehaglich das Gewicht. „Ich sehe Sie letzte Zeit kaum noch nach Dienstschluss", sagt er.

„Naja." Felix zuckt mit den Schultern.

„Ich würde aber gerne."

Seine Geradlinigkeit lässt Felix aufsehen, und jetzt sieht auch Hoshi ihn an. Und jetzt, da er hier an seiner Konsole sitzt und Hoshi vor ihm steht, erinnert er sich an diesen kurzen Moment, als sie die Erde fanden und er eine Sekunde lang dachte... -

„Hören Sie, Lieutenant", unterbricht Hoshi den Gedanken. „Ich hab mich gefragt, ob Sie nach der Schicht auf einen Drink mit ins Joe's kommen würden?"

Felix lächelt automatisch. „Sicher", sagt er. „Würde ich gerne."

Ein Lächeln breitet sich auch auf Hoshis Gesicht aus. „Großartig", sagt er. „Bis dann."

Felix sieht ihm nach. Erst jetzt bemerkt er, dass Dee heute Dienst an der Comm hat, und sie hebt den Daumen. Aber sie sieht nicht ihn an, sondern Hoshi.

Hoshi verlässt den CIC, und Felix kann das Grinsen nicht zurückhalten, in das sich sein höfliches Lächeln plötzlich verwandelt.

* * *

**3. Rückendeckung**

Das Meeting im Konferenzraum ist erst in zehn Minuten angesetzt, aber Felix kann immer noch nicht einschätzen, wie lange er brauchen wird, um auf Krücken von einem Ort zum anderen zu gelangen, deshalb ist er zu früh dort. Er entriegelt die Luke und will sie gerade aufstoßen, als Stimmen aus dem Raum dringen.

„Sie sind nicht Präsident", sagt Adama. „und ich lasse mir von Ihnen nicht vorschreiben, wie ich mit meiner Crew umgehen soll."

„Ich schreibe Ihnen nicht vor, wie Sie mit Ihrer Crew umgehen sollen." Felix identifiziert seinen alten Bekannten Tom Zarek sofort und schmunzelt. „Aber langsam wird es wirklich lächerlich."

Er erhält keine Antwort, aber Felix kann sich den Blick Adamas sehr gut vorstellen, mit dem er sein Gegenüber nachdrücklich verwarnt. Tom ignoriert ihn und fährt fort.

„Wir sind nur dank seiner Informationen von New Caprica entkommen. Er hat die gesamte Route zur Erde berechnet. Der Planet mag eine Müllhalde sein, aber daran ist er nicht schuld. Er muss Befehle von einer Frau entgegen nehmen, die ihn sogar noch umbringen wollte, als sie wusste, dass er unschuldig ist, soweit ich weiß. Er legt permanent Doppelschichten ein, den Rest der Zeit ist er im Labor, und Herrgott, er war vier Tage nach seiner verdammten Beinamputation wieder im Dienst! Was sonst muss der Junge machen, damit Sie ihn befördern?"

„Keine Mordanschläge auf Gefangene verüben, das wäre ein Anfang", erwidert Adama trocken. Dann gibt er eine detaillierte Erklärung ab, aber Felix schließt sachte die Tür und arbeitet sich auf seinen Krücken zu einem anderen Raum, weil er sich setzen muss.

Es liegt nicht daran, dass er nie befördert worden ist. Das hat lange genug in ihm gekocht, aber er hat ja auch Fehler gemacht und kann sich damit abfinden. Es liegt auch nicht daran, dass Adama so vehement gegen ihn argumentiert. Aber einmal, ein einziges Mal hat sich jemand für ihn eingesetzt. Jemand hat beschlossen, dass er es wert ist, und hat es dann auch wirklich durchgezogen. Jemand hatte das Gefühl, er sei wichtig genug.

Er reibt sich die Augen, und er ist froh, dass niemand ihn gerade sehen kann. Und obwohl seine Kehle sich eng anfühlt und seine Augen verdächtig feucht sind, muss er lächeln.

* * *

**4. Ein Kuss**

Zum dritten Mal innerhalb von drei Tagen gehen sie zusammen ins Joe's. Hoshi ist ein guter Gesprächspartner, und sie haben eine Menge gemeinsam. Nicht nur ihre Jobs, sondern sie haben auch dieselben Filme gesehen und teilen viele Meinungen, und sie haben denselben Sinn für Humor. Felix hat diese Treffen genossen und er ist sich ziemlich sicher, dass es Hoshi genauso geht.

Später wandern sie zusammen durch die Korridore, und Hoshi passt seine Schritte Felix' langsamerem Takt an, ohne dass es gezwungen wirkt - ganz natürlich. Er hat die Hände in den Hosentaschen vergraben und seine Augen liegen auf Felix, und Felix will ihr Quartier plötzlich schneller erreichen, weil er weiß, was jetzt kommt.

Einer der Götter muss ein Erbarmen haben, denn als Hoshi die Luke öffnet, liegen alle Betten verlassen da. Mit einem Lächeln setzt Felix sich an den Tisch. „Ich hab eine Flasche Ambrosia", schlägt er vor. "Falls du noch einen Drink willst."

Das Lächeln, das Hoshi ihm zur Antwort gibt, ist auf liebenswerte Art nervös, vor allem weil Hoshi genauso aussieht, wie Felix sich fühlt. „Klingt gut", stimmt er zu, und Felix steht auf, um die Flasche zu holen. Ihm gefällt, dass Hoshi nicht darauf besteht, er solle sitzenbleiben, und genauso gefällt ihm, dass Hoshi derweil die Gläser heraussucht.

„Was mir fällt gerade auffällt...", sagt Felix, als sie wieder mit gefüllten Gläsern am Tisch sitzen. „Ich kenne nicht mal deinen Vornamen."

„Wirklich? Ich heiße Louis."

„Louis." Das Wort fühlt sich unpassend auf seiner Zunge an, genauso wie es sich immer unpassend anfühlt, wenn jemand ihn zum ersten Mal Felix nennt. Aber es gefällt ihm.

Hoshi - Louis - zieht ein Kartendeck aus der Tasche. „Lust zu spielen, Felix?" fragt er und hebt beim letzten Wort die Augenbraue.

Er fragt eigentlich nach etwas völlig anderem, und Felix grinst. „Aber hallo."

Louis gibt, und sie fangen an zu spielen, nur dass sie sich aufeinander konzentrieren anstatt auf die Karten. Und als Louis schließlich sein Blatt senkt, sich vorlehnt und ihn küsst, ist Felix sich ziemlich sicher, dass endlich mal etwas in seinem Leben so läuft, wie es soll.

Er liegt natürlich falsch. Da sie beide keine voreiligen Schlussfolgerungen ziehen wollten, hat keiner seine Schuhe rausgestellt, und die Luke springt auf. Sie zucken voneinander zurück, als vier Neuankömmlinge den Raum füllen, tief in eine Tirade über die fade Mahlzeit versunken, die ihnen gerade vorgesetzt worden ist. Aber Louis lächelt ihn an und streicht ihm über die Wange, bevor er sich zurückzieht, und Felix weiß, dass sie gerade erst angefangen haben.

* * *

**5. Eine Prothese**

Felix hasst Besuche auf der Krankenstation, aber nur wegen ihrer Bedeutung. Cottle mag er eigentlich ganz gern, und Cottle kann ihn offenbar ebenfalls leiden. Zwar ist die Amputation erst ein paar Wochen her, aber er hat die Physio und die Krankengymnastik schon lange satt.

Als Cottle ihn sieht, nickt er ihm aufmunternd zu. „Felix. Gute Nachrichten", sagt er.

Felix hievt sich auf ein Krankenbett. „Ach ja, Sir?"

„Herzanfall auf der Prometheus", sagt Cottle.

„Klingt für mich nicht nach furchtbar guten Neuigkeiten", murmelt Felix.

„Warten Sie ab. Unglücklicherweise ist der Gentleman gestorben. Aber Dr. Martin hat mich kontaktiert, um mir zu sagen, dass er ein Prothesenträger war."

Die Worte zerschneiden den Nebel der Misere. „Sir?"

„Der Bedarf nach Prothesen ist zugegebenermaßen nicht hoch", schränkt Cottle ein, während er sich eine Zigarette ansteckt. „Aber selbst wenn, stünden Sie ganz oben auf der Empfängerliste. Und es ist sogar das richtige Bein. Passgenau für den Träger angefertigt, aber da finden wir schon eine Lösung."

Felix kann nicht glauben, was er hört. „Eine Prothese."

„Martin schickt es heute Nachmittag rüber." Cottle schmunzelt. „Nach der Physio werde wir Ihre Maße nehmen müssen, damit ich es anpassen lassen kann."

Es ist normalerweise nicht seine Art, aber er handelt aus reinem Impuls und diese Nachricht ist sogar besser als jener letzter Sprung zur Erde, soweit es Felix betrifft. Er umarmt Dr. Cottle, und als er ihn loslässt, lachen sie beide.

* * *

**6. Ein Moment der Ruhe**

Irgendein Gott muss beschlossen haben, dass Felix genug gelitten hat, denn wie sich herausstellt, hatte der Verstorbene fast die gleiche Größe wie Felix. Das neue Bein passt gut, obwohl es sich unbeholfen und schräg anfühlt. Cottle versichert ihm, dass sich das legen wird.

Zwei Stunden lang arbeitet er mit Cottle, dann hat er Dienst. Sie haben die Erde hinter sich zurückgelassen, also müssen Sprünge berechnet und Schiffe aufgetankt werden, und es gibt viel zu tun. Felix wird gebraucht, und er fühlt sich kompetent. Das CIC ist nicht mehr dasselbe wie früher, aber solange an seiner Konsole arbeitet, kann er ein paar Minuten lang so tun.

Nach seiner Schicht trifft er sich mit Hoshi im Joe's, und diesmal sind sie nicht unter sich. Andere Leute kommen zu ihnen rüber, um sich zu unterhalten und Witze zu reißen, und sie sind Teil einer Gruppe. Als Felix ins Offizierquartier zurückkehrt, sind mehrere Betten belegt, aber Louis muss ohnehin bald zum Dienst, von daher ist es okay.

Er verzieht sich in sein eigenes Bett, um zu schlafen, und plötzlich wird ihm klar, dass er den ganzen Tag lang nicht an Gaius Baltar gedacht hat. Der Name allein jagt immer noch scharfe Stiche in seinen Magen, aber dass er überhaupt nicht an ihn gedacht hat... das muss etwas Gutes zu bedeuten haben, oder nicht?

Mit hinter dem Kopf verschränkten Armen sieht er rauf zur Decke. Er kann nicht glauben, dass die Wunden je komplett heilen werden. Manche Wunden heilen schließlich nie. Und er fragt sich, ob er Louis erzählen soll, was geschehen ist. Vielleicht eines Tages, entscheidet er, denn die bloße Erinnerung an New Caprica erfüllt ihn mit Scham.

Eine so großartige Verbesserung ist es auch wieder nicht, dass er den ganzen Tag lang nicht an Gaius gedacht hat. Aber es ist besser als nichts, und ihm reicht's.

* * *

**7. Eine Beförderung**

„Mr. Gaeta", sagt der Admiral. „Bitte kommen Sie rein."

Adama sieht müde und überarbeitet aus, und Felix kann es ihm nicht verdenken. Mit der Bordmoral sieht es nicht gut aus, und sie haben alle genug Sorgen... Die Götter wissen, wie viele Sorgen Felix hat, und von ihm hängt nicht die ganze Flotte ab. Naja, jedenfalls nicht so sehr wie von Adama.

„Setzen Sie sich", sagt Adama.

„Danke, Sir."

Adama sieht aus, als wolle er mehr sagen, wisse aber nicht wie er es formulieren soll. Felix sieht ihn sich ruhig an. Er kann Adama immer noch leiden, respektiert ihn immer noch, aber wenn er ihn ansieht, hallt ein Echo des Verrats nach, das ihn an Gaius erinnert. Er fragt sich, ob man es ihm ansieht.

Schließlich öffnet Adama eine Schreibtischschublade und holt eine kleine Schachtel heraus. Felix' Herz fängt an schneller zu schlagen, denn er weiß, was diese kleine Schachtel bedeutet, und er hatte die Hoffnung aufgeben, sie je zu sehen zu bekommen.

„Das hier hätte schon früher erledigt werden müssen", sagt Adama und schiebt die Schachtel über den Tisch. „Ich wurde darauf aufmerksam gemacht, dass es überfällig ist, und es wird Zeit, dass wir etwas daran ändern. Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Captain Gaeta."

Er salutiert, und Felix erwidert die Geste. „Vielen Dank, Sir."

* * *

**8. Eine Beziehung**

„Das war..." Felix schließt die Augen und lacht die Decke an. „Das war großartig."

„Das kannst du laut sagen." Louis richtet sich auf einen Ellenbogen auf und strahlt ihn an. „Du bist großartig."

Felix' Wangen erwärmen sich. In seinem Leben war er erst mit zwei Männern zusammen - Skulls und Baltar. Großartig ist nicht die Beschreibung, die er für seine Fähigkeiten im Bett verwenden würde, aber beschweren wird er sich ganz bestimmt nicht. „Danke", sagt er leise.

Louis streicht über seine Wange. „Jederzeit", flüstert er zurück.

Er legt sich wieder hin, legt einen Arm um Felix und arrangiert sie beide in einer halbwegs gemütlichen Position im engen Bett. Felix kann nicht umhin zu lächeln. Nicht nur wegen dem Sex, obwohl der schon ausreicht, um jeden zum Lächeln zu bringen. Was ihm wirklich gefällt ist die Art, in der Louis ihn ansieht, und wie er ihn berührt. Es fühlt sich an, als sei er wieder ganz, denn Louis sieht nicht nur das fehlende Bein und die zerbrochenen Träume, sondern den Mann, zu dem sie gehören.

Louis räuspert sich. „Nur damit das klar ist", sagt er plötzlich. „Du weißt, dass es mir nicht nur um Sex geht, nicht wahr? Ich will nicht... ich will eine richtige Beziehung."

Das Echo dieser Worte fühlt sich so gut an, dass Felix die Augen schließt. „Ja", sagt er und weigert sich an den Tag zu denken, an dem Gaius ihm fast mit denselben Worten das genaue Gegenteil versicherte. „Ich auch." Er schmiegt sich enger an Louis und küsst ihn auf die Wange. Louis dreht den Kopf, ihre Lippen treffen sich, und ihre Körper verschmelzen wieder ineinander.

* * *

**9. Eine Familie**

„Komm mit", sagt Louis. „Heute gehen wir nicht in die Bar."

„Nicht?" Felix folgt ihm trotzdem ohne Widerspruch, amüsiert, aber für alles zu haben.

„Nö." Louis führt ihn in Richtung Offiziersquartiere. Felix grinst in sich hinein, denn naja - wer grinst nicht beim Gedanken an Sex -, aber glücklicherweise hält er sich davon ab, Louis vorschriftswidrige Avancen zu machen, bevor sie die Quartiere erreichen.

Und das ist auch gut so, denn als Louis die Tür öffnet, fällt sein Blick auf ein buntes Banner und auf ein gutes Dutzend wartender Leute. Auf dem Banner steht _Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Captain Gaeta_, und es hängt über einem Tisch mit einem Minibuffet und einer Flasche Schnaps. Dee begrüßt ihn mit einer Umarmung und einem Wangenkuss, Cottle klatscht, und als Helo Hera auf dem Boden absetzt, rennt sie auf ihn zu, um die Arme um seine Knie zu schlingen.

„Du hast zwei Beine", sagt sie. „Hast du das zweite gefunden?"

Felix muss lachen. „Sieht danach aus", erwidert er. Er klaubt sie vom Boden auf, drückt ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange und zerzaust ihr lockiges Haar. Als er sie runter lässt, klopft ihm Helo auf die Schulter, und Sharon steht bereits für eine weitere Umarmung bereit.

Tom kommt zu ihnen rüber. „Gratuliere, Captain", sagt er und schüttelt Felix' Hand.

„Danke." Felix zieht ihn ein Stück von den anderen weg. „Und danke, dass Sie ein gutes Wort für mich eingelegt haben. Ich kann Ihnen nicht sagen, wieviel mir das bedeutet."

Tom lächelt und zerzaust Felix' eigenes lockiges Haar. „Du hast es verdient", erwidert er. „Ich bin froh, dass Adama hingehört hat."

Felix sieht sich um. Nur wenige Gäste sind hier; Louis weiß, dass er es vorzieht, wenn nur Leute da sind, die sich wirklich um ihn sorgen, die ihn mögen. Und Leute, die er ebenso mag. Seine Augen brennen, und einen Moment lang fehlen ihm die Worte.

„Danke", sagt er schließlich, als er wieder sprechen kann. „Danke euch allen."

* * *

**10. Liebe**

An diesem Abend liegen sie wieder zusammen im Bett, und Felix' Kopf liegt auf Louis' Schulter. Es ist zu heiß und verschwitzt im Bett, und vermutlich wird einem von ihnen bald ein Arm einschlafen, aber sie sind zu faul, um sich jetzt zu bewegen. Die Welt ist aus ihren Angeln gefallen und er weiß nicht, was die Zukunft bringen wird, aber gerade im Moment ist er glücklich.

Sein Atem wird regelmäßiger, und er ist fast schon eingeschlafen, als er Louis Hand in seinem Haar spürt. Die Geste ist sanft und soll ihn nicht wecken; es geht nur um den Körperkontakt. „Bist du wach?" flüstert Louis. Felix antwortet nicht wirklich, zu müde und zu behaglich für Worte. Louis küsst ihn sanft auf die Stirn. „Ich glaube, ich liebe dich", flüstert er.

Seine Augen mögen geschlossen sein, aber Felix sieht überall Licht. Er nimmt einen tiefen Atemzug und schaut zu Louis auf, der seinen Blick überrascht und nervös erwidert.

„Und ich dich", flüstert er zurück.

* * *

**Fin.**


End file.
